


Take It Back Now, Y'all!

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing and Singing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I am not sorry, Lols, Non-Consensual Dance Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Steve, and T'Challa are just "foreign" enough that they don't know the tune Jan starts singing. Therefore she WILL teach it to them, because there is no way they can live without learning the Cha-Cha Slide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Back Now, Y'all!

Jan was in a pretty pleasant mood this morning. As she flipped a pancake that was cooking on the stove, she murmured the words to a song that was stuck in her head.

“Two hops, two hops! Two hops, two hops!”

“Are you planning a new exercise, Wasp?”

Jan whirled to find T'Challa standing behind her. She was almost certain he looked amused beneath that panther mask he never took off.

“What—?! No!” Jan stammered indignantly. “It's the words to a song!”

“It sounds very monotonous,” Thor commented airily as he filled the doorway. Cap chuckled and stood from his one-handed push-up.

"I have to agree with Thor on that one,” he announced with a broad grin.

Jan sputtered a few more useless syllables and then froze. She stared at them: Cap, Thor, and Panther, the only three Avengers who probably wouldn't have any idea how the song went. Jan's eyes narrowed.

“On second thought, T'Challa, I think I _am_ planning an exercise. For all three of you.”

They had reason to look uneasy.

•••

“Alright,” Jan announced as she strode purposefully into the training room. “You're going to learn the Cha-Cha Slide today, no matter how long it takes!”

Thor looked flabbergasted. “The...what?”

“It's the song I was singing in the kitchen,” Jan explained as she bent down and plugged in the radio she had brought from her room. "There's a dance that goes with it and I'm going to teach it to you." The music started and Jan straightened, beaming at the three dumbstruck men. “Just try to follow me.”

_This time, we're gonna get funky!_

The three trainees winced as the music echoed, but Jan simply turned it up and sang along.

“Alright now, we going to do the basic step: To the left!

Take it back now, y’all! One hop this time!

Right foot, let’s stomp! Left foot, let’s stomp!

Cha-cha, real smooth!”

She began moving her hips. Thor hesitantly mirrored her actions and she nodded encouragingly at him, followed by a venomous glare at Cap and Panther. With helpless glances at each other, they also started to move. They caught on quickly, even managing to get in the little hop on the right beat. Jan grinned. She knew what was coming next.

_Now it’s time to get funky!_

Jan was almost certain she saw Cap gulp.

“Crisscross!” Jan called out. “Crisscross!”

Thor ended up tripping over his own feet and slamming hard into his dance partners. They ended up in a tangled heap, with Jan leaning over them.

“Let's go to work!” she laughed gleefully.

_How low can you go? Can you go down low—all the way to the floor?_

As soon as he heard the words, T'Challa collapsed in a pitiful huddle of Wakandan. Thor lifted him back to his feet just as quickly, fearing that Wasp would make them start over if the king couldn't get up.

“Freeze!” Jan hollered, loving a bit too much how they instantly turned wild eyes to her. “Everybody clap your hands!”

Six repeats later, Jan rushed forward and rewarded each of the panting men with an enthusiastic hug.

“I think you've finally got it!” she congratulated them.

It was then that Tony burst into the room.

“Who set my kitchen on fire?!” he bellowed in a crazed voice.

Jan slapped a hand over her mouth. “My pancake!” she gasped, unable to smother a giggle. Tony growled at her, causing her to hastily add, “The kitchen was lost for a good cause! I taught Thor, Cap, and Panther the Cha-Cha Slide!”

Tony stared at them in disbelief. “You did? You mean they can actually...?”

Jan twirled around with a vicious smile on her face. “C’mon, class, let’s show Tony what we've learned today!”

The three exhausted Avengers were apparently still in sync with each other, for they all moaned miserably at the same time.

(The day after that, they would learn the Macarena.)


End file.
